mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hydriem (PowerForm)
Hydriem, is the obtained Power Form used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. His official human form has not been revealed yet. Personality Hydriem is a quick to action and clumsy Power Form, with a good heart. He never wants to upset people or destroy things on purpose or on accident. When it does happens, he apologizes for it and will feel guilty about it. Hydriem is modest and careful but he's also highly energetic in most circumstances. Because of his energetic personality, he won't give up on battle and will always continue fighting. However, Hydriem can also be very fierce in battle when it's necessary. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis: Hydriem's main powers include the manipulation and generation of liquid water from within his body. He can control, generate and absorb water and moisture and release it, primarily from his cannons. He can project water in the form of attacks such as Hydro Pump and Water Pulse. He can use water to bind his opponents or to slow them down by submerging them. He can also project water to serve it as a weapon either by shaping it into gigantic whips, form it into a razor-sharp edge that can cut through even metal, or simply dropping it to smooth his opponent or to put out a fire. Tidal Wave Generation: Hydriem can create huge water waves to crash down at his targets, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. He can generate small waves as well for other purposes. Water Empowerment: Hydriem becomes much, much stronger and much more powerful when he enters a large body of water (E.X: lakes, rivers, oceans, ponds, creeks, etc.). Even water based attacks can empower him but only in small doses. The water Hydriem creates cannot empower himself. Ice Generation: Hydriem can reduce the kinetic energy of water atoms within his body so he can effectively release ice energy. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. He also can transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wishes. Ice/Air Attacks: Hydriem can use and utilize various Ice and also Air type attacks. He can use moves like Ice Wind, Blizzard, Air Slash and Air Cutter from his body. Levitation/Flight: Hydriem constantly levitates in the air and is also capable of flight. He can fire powerful streams of water to make himself even faster. Enhanced Speed/Enhanced Agility: Hydriem is also incredible fast and agile due to his small and slender body build as well as his aerial mobility. These powers enable him to escape from potential bulky opponents but also dodge attacks that are super effective against him. He can also emit forcible water blasts from his cannons to enhance his speed even further. Horn Protrusion: Hydriem possesses a razor-sharp horn on his head which he can use offensively to stab his opponents. He can use his horn to attack his opponents with attacks like Megahorn. He can also use this to potentially negate an Electric attack without getting damaged to much. Shield Projection: Hydriem is able to use his hydrokinesis to manipulate water and compress the water molecules to form a dense and durable water shield that can protect him from various attacks. Aquatic Respiration: Hydriem is also capable of breathing and living in both water and air. He is also capable of staying underwater as long as he like and re-emerge ready to breathe oxygen again. Hydrokinetic Combat: Hydriem is able to utilize water with his physical combat. He can use it both as weapon and defense, summoning waves to batter his opponents or water whips to cut or bind. Signature Moves Hydriem's signature moves are: *'Aqua-Cannon': The inside of Hydriem's cannons starts to glow deep sky blue while it generates light blue sparkling energy. He then fires huge blasts of light blue water with blue streaks around it from its cannons to the opponent. *'Ice Pulse': A deep sky blue orb of ice cold water appears in front of Hydriem's cannons. The water orb becomes frozen and turns into an ice particle. He then fires the icy orb at the opponent which explodes on impact and can freeze the opponents hit body parts. Weaknesses/Resistances Electricity Vulnerability: Hydriem is weak to Electricity (attacks) but is able to reduce its effectiveness by absorbing it into his horn. However, it still damages him greatly nonetheless. Water/Ice Resistance: Hydriem is resisted against Water and Ice type attacks. Small Physique: Hydriem is not very good in battling bulky opponents as he's rather small and lacks physical strength and durability. Limited Vision: Similar to ZapStorm (PowerForm), Hydriem can be easily attacked from behind as he has limited sight. Giving his opponents the chance for a surprise attack. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Doc Family